


De Todo Corazón

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: DaiTsuba, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Viñeta, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Se dice que el tamaño del corazón es igual al del puño.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa
Kudos: 1





	De Todo Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Escuché una conversación ajena y comencé a pensar en esto para ellos dos... La verdad no creí que fuera a pasar de un drabble. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo Daitsuba en el canon, fue interesante. 
> 
> Disfruten.

**.**

**.**

-Dai _-chan_ , ¡Mano!-

Dai gira sobre sus talones y se encuentra de frente con un Tsubasa que, aunque sonriente, luce cansancio en su rostro debido a las largas horas de estudio. Dai no se mueve, esperando alguna explicación ante su repentino comentario, y Tsubasa actúa buscando su mano con la propia. Ambas palmas se encuentran, mostrando el centímetro que hay de diferencia entre ellas.

-Cuando éramos niños nuestras manos eran iguales…- murmura Tsubasa, hay nostalgia y cariño en su voz, observando las manos unidas.

Claro, Dai es más alto ahora y de contextura más gruesa comparada con la Tsubasa así que la diferencia de tamaño de sus manos no es extraña. La verdad Dai no lo había considerado antes, Tsubasa siempre tiene pensamientos particulares, pero ahora que lo escucha de cierta forma es algo curioso de ver.

Dai permanece callado, las imágenes de su infancia junto a Tsubasa están en su mente, y un hormigueo agradable recorre su pecho debido a los recuerdos, el gesto tierno de Tsubasa y la sensación de sus palmas frente a la otra. Su expresión se suaviza, sin intenciones de alejar a Tsubasa (al menos no todavía) y asiente con un movimiento de cabeza apenas visible.

Es tarde por la noche, Dai estaba dispuesto a marcharse a la cama cuando fue detenido por un Tsubasa que, al parecer, se distrae por un rato de sus estudios. Dai admira considerablemente la fortaleza, la constancia y la habilidad de Tsubasa para equilibrar tan bien su vida de ídolo con sus responsabilidades como estudiante; al principio envidió, deseando tener al menos un poco de aquellos dones, pero poco a poco aprendió a amarlos conjunto a todo lo que es Tsubasa. A veces se preocupa, no sabe qué hacer cuando lo ve tan agotado y hasta el cuello de responsabilidades, pero aun sin él Tsubasa se las ha arreglado para salir adelante con éxito…

Sin embargo, Tsubasa siempre buscará el cariño y el calor de Dai independientemente de la situación y, aunque todavía no se habitúa del todo a ello, Dai se lo da… Hay cosas que no cambian y una de ellas es la disposición de Dai, aunque a su manera, de complacerlo.

En un movimiento la mano de Tsubasa cierra la de Dai en un puño, cubriéndola con la propia. Luego, Tsubasa suelta una risita, como si ha descubierto algo, y Dai no lo entiende una vez más.

-Dicen que el tamaño del puño es igual al del corazón… Creo que es mentira.- murmura Tsubasa, medio divertido y medio decepcionado- El corazón de Dai _-chan_ es mucho más grande.- y sus miradas se encuentran al fin, el dorado titilante y el azul transparente que han permanecido en armonía durante tantos años.

-Tsubasa…- Dai sólo puede pronunciar ese nombre que ha articulado millones de veces, siendo tomado desprevenido por tal declaración particular que a su vez le resulta _dulce_. Su corazón da un vuelco y la sonrisa de Tsubasa, probablemente complacido por el gesto que ve, genera otros más. Su puño se aprieta por la vergüenza y Tsubasa, al no pasarlo por alto, lo acaricia para relajarlo.

No se dice nada más, en cambio Tsubasa suelta la mano de Dai y se balancea hasta él abrazándolo por el cuello. Dai lo sujeta de la cintura por costumbre, soportándolo ya que Tsubasa se alza en puntitas, y lo siente relajarse entre sus brazos, incluso su propio corazón se estabiliza por la influencia de los latidos pausados de Tsubasa.

-Quedémonos así un poco más…- Tsubasa, como un cachorro buscando afecto y calor, se acurruca en el hombro de Dai. Cabe destacar que este debe retomar sus estudios, pero Dai no tiene corazón para decirle que se vaya así que opta por complacerlo una vez más.

Permanecen así por un rato, es una gran ventaja la soledad de la estancia a esas horas, hasta que Tsubasa se inclina hacia atrás de modo que sus miradas se encuentren una vez más. Hay una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, un gesto brillante aunque sin ser cegador que este guarda sólo para Dai, pero que aun así no deja de deslumbrarlo con su luz.

-¿Puedo pedir un beso también?- la voz de Tsubasa es baja, casi en un susurro, como un niño mimado haciendo una gran petición. El pecho de Dai se derrite, sus manos se ajustan mejor en la cintura ajena y responde rápidamente inclinándose para besarlo en los labios, rápido pero cariñoso.

-Es tarde.- Dai advierte, pero no hay rudeza en su voz. Sus labios cosquillean por el contacto recién y la expresión de Tsubasa se llena de deleite.

-Uno y ya.- Tsubasa sonríe, ya más travieso, y es él quien besa a Dai ahora, esta vez su contacto es más vivaz- El último.- declara, pero no se separa todavía.

Dai niega con la cabeza, no puede reprimir una nueva sonrisa ya que le satisface hacer tan feliz a Tsubasa con algo tan pequeño como un beso (Dai sabe muy bien lo muy significativo que son sus besos, pero no lo menciona). Y lo dicho es hecho, Tsubasa lo libera y regresa a su habitación, esta vez con un mejor semblante que el de hace un momento.

A solas, la partida de Tsubasa es rápida, Dai exhala y puede retomar el camino hacia su propia habitación, deseándole éxitos a Tsubasa de todo corazón.

Probablemente Tsubasa tenga razón, su corazón es más grande de lo que parece… Bueno, la verdad no hay otro que conozca tan bien su corazón como este.

Por supuesto, es algo que Dai no admitirá tan abiertamente.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia (Dai es más difícil de manejar de lo que parece, uff)
> 
> Sigan dándole amor al Daitsuba~


End file.
